


don't need to be saved (hero of the story)

by plantonically



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantonically/pseuds/plantonically
Summary: it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright

no one's got it all.





	

Sometimes, Josh wakes up to his husband crying and whimpering and mumbling panicked words of protest. It's okay, though. He knows what to do by now. He takes him into his arms, rubbing his back gently, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Shh, baby. It's alright. I'm here," he whispers, repeating comforting words and pressing small kisses to his face until his sobs turn into quiet hiccups, until his grip on Josh's shoulders loosens and his breathing becomes steadier, until he falls asleep again. And it's alright.

Sometimes it happens when they're making love. Tyler will be giggling softly and letting out small moans as Josh kisses down his body, and then he'll suddenly freeze up and ask him to stop. Josh doesn't slow down. He doesn't ask questions. Instead, he actually stops, lets Tyler take his time, and Tyler does. Tyler stays quiet, usually, taking quite a few minutes to lie back down and curl up into a ball, which Josh wraps his arms around as he kisses the back of his neck. Tyler falls asleep. And it's alright.

Sometimes, they talk about it. Josh asks questions but doesn't pry, and Tyler cries into his shoulder, and everything's okay. Willow comes rushing to the table with a, "Papa, what's wrong?" and Robin follows shortly after her, wrapping her little arms around her dad. Josh gently explains that Tyler just gets sad sometimes, and sends the children upstairs, promising he'll be there in ten minutes. Tyler watches them leave, and thanks Josh through a choked sob. And it's alright.

And then there are days like this, when Tyler doesn't wake up in the middle of the night due to horrible nightmares, but to the sound of his 5 AM alarm, groaning unhappily as he hits snooze. Josh is already awake next to him, all honey-sweet smile and warm brown eyes, faded pink hair and slight scruff. And Tyler smiles back, Tyler reaches up and ruffles the mess of hair on top of his head even more, and Josh laughs. And it's so much more than alright.

And then there are days like this, when they kiss, and they discard their clothing, slowly, Tyler rubbing his thumb over Josh's jaw when their lips connect. Josh rubs circles into his waist, and Tyler sighs into his mouth. They make love, and Josh cleans them up afterwards, and they lie down in each other's arms, smiles on their faces and tender kisses shared as they wait for the post-orgasmic haze to wear off. "Babe?" Tyler asks, and Josh hums softly, meeting his gaze. "I love you," the brunet says, taking Josh's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. Josh grins wide, squeezing Tyler's hand lightly, and pressing a kiss to the back of it, "I love you too, baby." And it's so much more than alright.

And then there are days like this, when Josh makes breakfast and Tyler wakes the kids up, and they sit down at the table and they talk about school, about the new friends they made, about Christmas presents, and they joke and laugh about the stupidest things, and they're happy. And it's so much more than alright.

And even when it isn't, even when nothing feels right and it seems like nothing will ever be okay again, even then, Tyler loves Josh. And Josh loves Tyler. They've got each other. And that's what matters.


End file.
